Sato, Y., et al. disclose the administration of vitamin A-coupled liposomes to deliver small interfering RNA (siRNA) against gp46, the rat homolog of human heat shock protein 47, to liver cirrhosis rat animal models. Sato, Y., et al., Nature Biotechnology, vol. 26 (4), p. 431-442 (2008).
Chen, J-J., et al. disclose transfecting human keloid samples with HSP47-shRNA (small hairpin RNA) to examine proliferation of keloid fibroblast cells. Chen, J-J., et al., British Journal of Dermatology, vol. 156, p. 1188-1195 (2007).
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2006/068232 discloses an astrocyte specific drug carrier which includes a retinoid derivative and/or a vitamin A analog.